


And So Tamaki Met Him!

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: A Tropical Misadventure [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Interlude scenes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Tamaki's POV of And So Kyoya Met Him! And how they began to unofficially date.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: A Tropical Misadventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217249
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	And So Tamaki Met Him!

Tamaki gasped, startled by Kyoya's outburst. "Aren't you the one who has given up?"

Kyoya looked away, clearly contemplating what Tamaki had said, and Tamaki, never one to pass up an opportunity, leaned up and kissed his lips.

"What?"

"I have never kissed a boy before; I wanted to know what it would be like."

"Then find someone else to kiss." Kyoya dumped Tamaki onto the floor, trying in vain to hide the pounding of his heart.

"But I don't want another boy; I want you."

"Tamaki?"

"I know that, unlike France, same sex relations are taboo in Japan. But you are the third son; surely your father won't mind as long as we don't go public?"

"You assume too much. What makes you think I want you as a boyfriend."

"This, of course." Kyoya nearly jumped out of his skin as Tamaki's hand caressed his hard-on through his pants. "You were perfectly soft until I kissed you."

"No." Tamaki pouted until Kyoya relented, and kissed his cheek.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The first time Tamaki had seen Kyoya, he had nearly died from the shock of meeting such a beautiful boy; and when he found himself hanging out with said beautiful boy, he began planning 'dates' that they could go on. Kyoto, Okinawa, Hokkaido; everything was perfect, aside from the fact that being gay was taboo in Japan, and Kyoya being unaware that they were going on dates.

Then he'd kissed Kyoya impulsively, and everything changed; though it was months before the next move was made.

"So this is a Kotatsu." Tamaki tapped his foot against Kyoya's, the Kotatsu hiding the motion from anyone who might peek in on them as snow fell gently past the window.

"Yes. Is it all you expected?"

"Yes, with you here, it is."

"Tamaki…" Kyoya sighed; he wanted Tamaki more than anything, but he was not convinced that his father would approve of so much as a drunken fling with another man, let alone him having a boyfriend, even one he kept secret from the world.

"I know. I'm sorry; you just make me so happy, Kyoya."

Kyoya smiled, and, using his hand as a shield, kissed Tamaki's mouth.

* * *

  
  
  


"Tomorrow is the big day, are you excited?" Tamaki nudged his shoulder against Kyoya's.

They were lying on Tamaki's bed, clad only in boxers. To celebrate the opening of the Host Club the next day, Tamaki had arranged for Kyoya to spend the night.

"Tamaki, all of your maids know about your proclivity for both men and women; tonight we have no need to hide away." He pulled Tamaki's boxers off, caressing him with lips and tongue for the first time.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki was a blushy mess as he came only seconds later; all his fantasies about Kyoya going down on him could not compare to the real thing. "Remove the plug, and take me."

"Plug?!" Kyoya almost creamed at the thought that Tamaki had planned this, and had prepared himself by wearing an anal plug, then it was out, and he was in.

Neither lasted long, and they shared lazy kisses before trying again, and then a third time, each round connecting them deeper than the one before.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Are you ready?" Tamaki pocketed the key for Music Room Three. "Together, on the count of three. One. Two…"

"Three." Together, they threw open the doors, and officially opened the Host Club.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning at least one more side story not involving Haruhi (Kasanoda/Tetsuya) so if you have any requests for side stories please don't be shy!
> 
> Also it has been technically legal to be gay in France since the end of the French Revolution, though Gay Marriage has only been legal in the country since 2013.


End file.
